Theus (Theo) Kindle
'Theo Kindle '(born Theus Abraham Kindle) is a protagonist of the webcomic Bang! Bang! Robot. ''He is the son of the wealthy businessman Ahab Kindle and nurse Amber Kindle, and a student at Silver City High School. He currently resides with his parents and cousin, Katie Fenn on the outskirts of Silver City. History Theo was born on August 21, 2001 to the couple Ahab and Amber Kindle. He's lived in Silver City his entire life. Appearance Theo is a young, lanky teenage boy. He has pale skin, dark eyes and light blonde hair. In casual attire, he typically wears black jeans and graphic t-shirts or hoodies and white tennis shoes. When embarrassed or flustered, he blushes a dark red due to his pale skin. Personality Theo can be described as silly and impulsive. The youngest of his group of friends, Theo seems to not recognize the responsibilities of life quite yet, having a slight innocence and naivety to his character. Despite his silliness and antics, he is one of the smartest in his class, ranking fifth in his entire grade. He enjoys playing games, whether it be board games or video games, adding to his silly and playful nature. While he tends to be flighty, he loves his family and friends and is fiercely devoted to his loved ones and will do anything to protect them. Relationships Family *'Ahab Kindle: 'Not much is known about Theo and Ahab's relationship, other than Ahab reinforcing Red-Rider to protect his son from the emerging "Deadly Uniques", namely Anarchic Angel. This shows Ahab's concern for his sons safety. *'Amber Kindle: 'Amber cares for her son deeply and wishes that he chooses a good career path. *'Katharine "Katie" Fenn: 'Katie and Theo have a healthy relationship as cousins. At first, Theo didn't recognize who Katie was, due to not seeing her since they were very young. However, both bonded quickly and wish to protect each other from the "Deadly Uniques". Friends *'Asuka Iizuka: 'Asuka and Theo are best friends. Although rarely shown, Asuka has a deep concern and care for his friend Theo. Both met while Asuka (aka Red-Rider), then fourteen-years-old, was training under Ahab to become an official hero of Silver City. Over the years, Asuka and Theo bonded over their shared experiences and created a strong friendship. *'Alejandro "Al" Iman: 'Alejandro acts like a big brother or father figure to Theo. Having no father himself, Al believes that it's his duty to protect and be a caring, yet stern figure to his friends. Both met while Al trained under Theo's father to become a hero, similar to how Theo met Asuka. *'Discord "Scord": 'Scord is the current "care taker" of the Kindle household. While blunt, arrogant and a bit ornery, Scord does what he can to help Theo transition through the phases of his life. Trivia *Theo's name, "Theus", is derived from the Greek Titan Prometheus. According to the myth, Prometheus stole fire from the gods and gave it to the humans as a gift. He was later punished for his actions by Zeus, who had Prometheus chained to a rock and had his liver eaten by a bird of prey each day. *He likes anime, his favorites being ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and ''Dragon Ball Z. '' *His favorite food is "anything spicy". *He has a habit of biting his lip when he's nervous. *His favorite musician is Billy Joel.